


The Straightener

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato gets a grim reminder that life isn't always a bed of roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Straightener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayahinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/gifts), [racingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingshadows/gifts).



"Are you sure you don’t need any help?"

"I’ll be fine. You just go get breakfast ready, alright?" Ayato mumbles, still fiddling with the god-damn straightener. It proves to be a tricky little shit, not that he is very technology-savvy but how hard can it be if even Hinami can work this thing out.

Hinami giggles as she slithers out of the bathroom. “If you say so.”

* * *

Ayato walks out of the bathroom and takes a seat at the makeshift dining table they have, which is also known at the coffee table, once he’s done tackling the monster machine. It looks just as nice as what Hinami would have done so it should be fine.

“So, what do you think of your first attempt at using the straightener?” she asks as she brings out a tray filled two plates of human fillet and 2 mugs of hot coffee and sets it on the table.

“No big deal at all. I don’t get why you were fussing about it earlier.”

He’s boasting and Hinami knows it but she lets it slide, allowing his ego to inflate until she finds the chance to shoot it all down. “I see.” She start digging in, forking a cube of red meat and bringing it to her mouth, chewing it slowly to savour the sweetness of yesterday’s haul. “Can you hand me the remote control? I want to watch the news.”

“Sure.”

The moment Ayato turns to the back to find the remote is when she starts choking on her food, prompting the Ukaku ghoul to startle and turn back, quickly reaching over to pat her back. “What the fuck? I turn around for half a second and you’re already in trouble. At home, no less.”

Hinami would love to bite back but she can’t get the words out when she’s busy holding down the chortles of laughter threatening to escape. She knew Ayato is a closet dork, no matter how badass he thinks he is, but this beats everything.

“Uhm, Ayato,” she chokes a little again, thumping her chest for a good measure to make sure all the food goes down the correct passage way this time, “I think you should leave the straightening to me next time.”

“Huh? Why? I look fine.”

Since Ayato is more of an action than words guy, she guides him to the bathroom and makes him face slightly sideways, and she brings out a smaller hand-held mirror for him to scrutinise his lack-of-accomplishment more closely.

She wishes she had a camera on hand to capture the pure look of horror that overtook her boyfriend’s face.


End file.
